Alone
by anonymous-etonnant
Summary: When you were reading DH and you came to the tragedy of Fred's death were you unsatisfied by the lack of detail J.K.R gave? I was, but I was also elated. J.K left us room to be creative with Fred's death. (How did it happen? What was George's reaction? Who was responsible?) All of this she left for us to discern as individuals and that is exactly what this is: My discernment.


George stumbled into the Great Hall. He had a cut running up the length of his left arm and a gash on his cheek was still wet with blood. However compared to most of the people who had come out of the battle… compared to those who hadn`t come out of the battle. Letting his eyes travel around the once grand hall, George realized for the first time how much damage had been reaped upon the school. Parts of the ceiling had collapsed and most of the windows were shattered. Compared to the people scattered around, the room looked fine. He spotted Ernie Macmillan sitting on a bench, holding a rag to his arm, well the place where his arm used to be. Padma Patil sobbed on a bench, blood seeping through a thick bandage wrapped around her leg.

He let` his eyes wander around the Great Hall, purposely ignoring the center of the room, where those who hadn`t been lucky enough to come out of the battle with just a few cuts and scars lay. George finally took a deep breath, he needed to know, he had stalled long enough. Finally George let himself look at the middle of the room, his fear almost over whelming him, where the dead were spread out. He started at the far end of the Hall where the Death Eaters were thrown carelessly in a heap and his eyes moved onto the spot where Ravenclaw table used to be, there was no one he knew there, George let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

His eyes carefully scanned over the bodies of that lay neatly lined up where the Hufflepuff table once was, his heart throbbed at what he saw there. Tonks and Remus lying completely motionless, their eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling and their hands intertwine. They looked as if they could`ve been sleeping and George wanted more than anything to believe they were. Tears ran down his face, but he wiped them away, determined to be stay strong. George forced his eyes to look towards where the Gryffindor table used to be, where he and his siblings had sat for so many years, and his heart nearly stopped. A a crowd of red heads were gathered around the far end of the table. Their bodies unconsciously shielded the body of the person lying on the table, and your George frantically craned his neck to see the person.

George`s legs started moving of it`s own accord, sprinting towards his family. He saw Bill, holding Fleur tightly, her head buried in his chest and her shoulders shaking. His mum was on her knees sobbing and his dad standing next to her rubbing her back, as tears spilled down his own face. Ginny, his baby sister, was standing there sobbing into her hands, she was the first to look up towards George, who was now almost to his family, his frantically searching for his twin.

"I`m so sorry." Ginny sobbed, running towards flinging herself into his arms, and as Ginny broke away from the circle of Weasley`s, George was able to see the face of the person his family was crying over. His heart gave a lurch and he let out an anguished sob, he pushed Ginny away and ran the rest of the way to his family. He fell to his knees next to his brother, his twin. Fred.

He cradled Fred`s head in his arms, "Wake up Fred." He screamed, "Please wake up." He whimpered, "I need you to wake up." He added in a strangled tone. George's tears were cascading onto Fred`s face, making it look as if Fred was crying, but Fred couldn`t cry, he couldn`t do anything else ever again and that thought was like a knife through George's chest.

He Was…

Alone

**!IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY DO NOT STOP READING!**

**Now that I hopefully have your attention I'll give you guys a moment to blow your noses and dry your eyes… Okay onto why I have drawn your attention to this brief message: I have decided to write a sort of sequel to this one shot. It will be made up of letters Fred wrote to his family a few weeks before the final battle. However before I post this series of letters I would like to hear some opinions on this idea. So please leave a review or PM me to let me know your opinion! While you're at it if you don't mind leaving your thoughts on the piece you just read I would really appreciate it.**

**Love You Guys, A.E**


End file.
